The present invention relates to remotely activated drug delivery systems and more particularly, to a remotely activated intravaginal drug delivery device.
Body implantable devices that release drugs are known in the prior art. Generally, such devices provide for either a single release, or a single, continuous release of a drug into the body. However, certain body implantable devices are also known which are capable of providing periodic releases of a drug into the body. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,625 and 5,318,557 each discloses an implantable drug delivery device which uses gas pressure to force a dose of a drug into the body upon command. However, each of these references discloses a gas generation system which generates gas upon demand. Such gas generation systems include a number of drawbacks, including the inability to adequately control the volume and speed of the outflow of the drug and the lack of sufficient feedback to ensure a dose of the drug was delivered. In contrast, the present invention provides a drug delivery device having a preloaded, gas pressurized chamber and a controlled valve for controlling the pressure forces used to deliver a dose of the drug.
The present invention includes a remotely activated electronic control circuit for administering delivery of a dose of a drug. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a vaginal ring or other shape housing which is capable, upon receiving a remote command, of periodic release of a drug into the body. With the proper drug, agent, or microbicide, the present invention provides protection from or treats sexually transmitted diseases (STDs), including herpes, syphilis, gonorrhea, chlamydia and HIV. In addition, the device may be used to deliver a contraceptive drug. Many microbicides are also themselves spermicidal, to provide both treatment and contraceptive functions. The novel drug delivery device is discreet, safe and effective.